Field of the invention
This invention relates primarily to bird dispersal apparatus especially for use at airports for dispersing or scaring away birds situated on or adjacent the or each runway in use or on or near other aircraft landing or take-off areas of the airport. As is well known, birds can cause considerable damage to aircraft and various procedures are in use for effecting bird dispersal at airports such as gas operated detonating guns, the playing of music such as "pop" music, or the firing of flare pistol cartridges, the latter being usually the most effective. However, such procedures entail the use of manpower specifically for the purpose and often a vehicle is necessary for their suitable operation.